Amid the Light and Darkness
by Christine Hart
Summary: Anakin has already started set a foot on a Sith's path. ObiWan tries to save him from this fate, yet Anakin refuses and resists. His new family might change his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Star Wars and all its characters do not belong to me they belong to George Lucas. Not mine, his. Don't sue me._

Obi-Wan fought on and on, trying his hardest no to let his anger and sorrow get the better of him. He tried no to think of the situation he was wallowing in. He wouldn't let himself fall as Anakin had. Anakin was fighting with his anger, his hate, and his grief.

Obi-Wan leapt back onto another droid hovering above the lava river to get a break. To catch his breath. To get away for a few moments. Never had he fought so hard before, and the heat of the volcanic planet wasn't helping. Still facing Anakin, he held his lightsaber in front on him, concentrating on breathing evenly and keeping his feelings in check. If he let them out now he knew he would regret it. Later he would meditate it all out of his system.

If he survived.

That was exactly what was bothering him. He and Anakin had often sparred before. Both he and Anakin were excellent swordsmen, but with the power of the Dark Side, Anakin was getting faster, stronger, more powerful. Though Obi-Wan was matching Anakin's efforts and skill now, he was tiring. If they were back at the Temple…

_Back at the Temple._ He thought of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, of his friend Bant's still form lying on the floor, a lightsaber wound in her chest…

The Temple was gone. _Anakin._ Anakin had destroyed it. He had killed every single Jedi, and in their own home. Obi-Wan sorrow and anger swelled up in him as he saw his former apprentice standing before him, but he pushed it down as far as he could.

"This is the end for you my Master," Anakin growled, hate filling his eyes. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth at the comment and held his lightsaber up, ready for the anticipated attack. Anakin shot into the air and landed on the droid next the Obi-Wan. He swung his lightsaber at Obi-Wan's head, but Obi-Wan brought his up to block it. The strength behind the blow was so powerful, though, that Obi-Wan almost lost his balance. Anakin continued to swing his weapon relentlessly, picking up on Obi-Wan's growing weakened state, knowing that his strength would eventually drive Obi-Wan over the edge of the droid's surface.

Desperate for a way out, Obi-Wan glanced around for somewhere else he could jump on. He looked to his left and saw the lava stream's bank. He mustered up all the strength left in his legs and flew into the air, landing higher up on the bank.

"It's over Anakin. I have the high ground," he said loudly down to his former apprentice, still standing on the droid.

"You underestimate my power," he snarled hatefully at Obi-Wan. He prepared to leap.

"Don't try it," Obi-Wan warned him. But Anakin flew towards him with a magnificent leap with his lightsaber still drawn, ready to strike. Though Obi-Wan did not want to harm his former student at all, he would not let himself be killed. He swung his blade at Anakin. The blow connected. Anakin's legs were severed from his body.

Broken off from his leap, Anakin fell from the air and rolled dangerously close to the lava stream. He screamed and moaned in agony and looked up at Obi-Wan, almost begging his former Master to help him. Those eyes, though stained yellow with hate and anger, held Obi-Wan's heart and tore it in two at the same time. His feelings that had been bottled up inside broke free.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith not join him!" Obi-Wan cried over the roar of the lava that was rising higher towards the stumps of Anakin's legs. "Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" This man had betrayed the Republic, betrayed the Jedi, betrayed Padmé…

Betrayed him.

"I _hate you!"_ Anakin screeched at Obi-Wan in agony. He clawed desperately at the bank, trying to pull himself from heat of the lava that he continued to slide towards.

"You were my _brother_, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his face contorted in emotional pain. Never had he felt so…torn. "I loved you."

All the years that Obi-Wan had nurtured, raised, taught this man everything he knew of the Force, of life itself, had been wasted in a matter of days. All the times Obi-Wan had been more of a father than a Master to this man, forgotten in minutes. All the feelings of love and trust they had had for one another…shattered in seconds.

How could he still love this man? This…_monster_? Anakin had destroyed everything that Obi-Wan loved. He had even destroyed himself.

_You have to kill him. He is a threat to the galaxy, his own family…everything. You must obey your Master's orders…do it. Do it. Do it…_

Anakin started to scream. The lava had crept up to his legs, burning the already damaged skin. He reached out a trembling hand towards Obi-Wan in his suffering.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. His strict orders, along with his hate and sorrow, commanded him to rid the galaxy of this monstrosity once and for all. But deep down, his own love forbade him from even raising his ignited lightsaber. _I can't…_ All his emotions welled up inside, all screaming so many different things in his head…

A mysterious and elusive hum swiftly echoed through the skies. Confused, Obi-Wan looked above to where he thought the sound was coming from. There was nothing he could see, but his heart was suddenly filled with the sickening feeling of darkness. He could feel the Sith nearby…his worry and determination as he landed his ship and began to look for his apprentice.

Anakin's screaming had turned to a low moan. Obi-Wan's heart fluttered in his chest. The fire was still slowly creeping up Anakin's back, burning him, yet he had stopped making noise all together. Obi-Wan, frightened now of what he had most dreaded, slid down the dirt bank to his former friend's side. He had not wanted to watch his former friend die, no matter how much contempt he might have for Anakin for what he had done. Obi-Wan put out the fire on Anakin's back, then reached a hand out to touch his neck.

As soon as he made contact, Anakin half screamed half snarled at him…again.

Oh yes, he was alive.

Obi-Wan felt the dark presence getting nearer still…he had a choice to make. _Take Anakin with me and possibly regret it…_not _take him with me and…definitely regret it for the rest of my life._

Yes, Anakin had betrayed the Republic and joined the Sith in his quest to rule the galaxy. Yes, he had betrayed Obi-Wan and broken every thread of trust they had. Yes, he had betrayed and murdered the Jedi…

_I won't lose him too._

Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber, and scooped Anakin up in his arms, not wanting to risk using a large amount of the Force to pick him up and give away their location to the nearby Sith. He did have to do one thing with the Force though.

Obi-Wan tentatively placed a hand on Anakin's forehead, enveloping his being in the living Force, which would hide him from the Sith for the moment. Anakin moaned and shuttered as Obi-Wan touched his burns in an effort to lift him, but he could do nothing more than that. He did not even struggle.

Obi-Wan trudged along Mustafar's terrain, wondering what Yoda would have to say about their enemy he was carrying home with him. He sighed inwardly. He could barely think. All he knew was to get back to the ship and get away. That was it. No fancy escape plan, just to get out. Go someplace safe. He didn't know where, and he knew deep down that the Sith would find Anakin wherever he went. And Anakin might want to go with him.

What _would_ Anakin do?

Right now, of course, he didn't do anything. His mind was so twisted and saturated with the Dark Side of the Force that Obi-Wan could not even begin to predict how he would act. All he could hope for was that Anakin would come to his senses and realize that Obi-Wan was only trying to help him. Somehow, though, Obi-Wan didn't think that was very likely to happen.

Obi-Wan finally came to the landing platform where Padmé's Naboo star skiff was parked. He walked, exhausted, up the landing ramp and into the ship.

C3PO met him at the entrance. "We already have Miss Padmé on board. Let's leave this dreadful place before someone else gets hurt." Only then did he notice Anakin in Obi-Wan's arms. "Oh my! Master Ani! What happened to _him_?" the droid asked in horror, looking upon his creator with his artificial eyes. Obi-Wan walked past him without answering. Stumbling over his own feet and completely ignoring Threepio's ceaseless chatter, he made his way to the back of the ship where he carefully placed Anakin on a medical bed. Obi-Wan walked out and closed the door. Threepio followed him, still talking.

"Poor, poor Master Ani. I couldn't imagine what could have happened to him. He looks absolutely _dreadful_! I-"

"Threepio." The protocol droid looked up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan waved him tiredly out of the room with one hand, the other hand covering his eyes as he allowed himself to slump to the floor, leaning his back against the wall. "Just…just drive the ship please?"

Threepio nodded and began heading towards the cockpit. He paused though, turning around again. "But, where to, Master Kenobi?"

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere, sir?"

His own answer now sounded a bit vague when he stopped and thought about it. _I must be really tired…I'm not planning ahead or making sense of anything._ Obi-Wan did remember now that Yoda had mentioned a place to meet, a place to go to when their battles were over.

Had Yoda survived?

A sense of dread came over him. Yoda _had_ to have survived. He was the greatest Jedi Master of their Order. Or, he _had_ been. If Yoda had not survived, he would be the very last Jedi alive in the galaxy. The thought itself distressed him.

"Master Kenobi?" Threepio asked again. Obi-Wan had been staring at the opposite wall for some time now. Threepio knew humans well enough to know that their minds did not take this long to conjure up an answer…unless something was wrong. "Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan looked up at him from the floor. He stopped, again, to think about Threepio's question. He nodded. "Yes Threepio. Head the ship towards Polis Massa please."

Threepio nodded and without another word headed towards the control room to fly them to Polis Massa, a band of slowly floating asteroids in the Outer Rim. It was not highly populated at all, and they would be safe there for the time being.

Though he was tired, Obi-Wan forced himself off the floor to go see Padmé. He found her in another medical recovery room in the ship. She looked so peaceful in her unconscious state, but Obi-Wan knew better. Padmé's heart had been crushed after learning Anakin had turned. Of course, his had been too.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, simply looking at her beautiful face. He had no attraction to her; she was simply a good friend, though he still felt a duty to protect her from her own husband. Padmé's eyes fluttered open, and she turned to him.

"Obi-Wan…" Padmé said in recognition. "Is Anakin…all right?" Before he could answer, she slipped into sleep once more. Not that Obi-Wan would have answered. He just didn't feel like talking.

Obi-Wan reached out and ran the back of his hand along her cheek, feeling guilty for everything that had happened. _I failed Anakin. I wasn't a good enough teacher. His fall was my doing…I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't have let this happen. Now she is suffering for it, the Jedi are dead, and the Sith is in control of everything. If only I had listened to my instincts..._

_Stop._

Obi-Wan was so surprised at a different voice in his head that he stumbled back slightly. _That wasn't me…_

_No, it wasn't. It was me, Padawan._

"Qui-Gon…?" he whispered aloud. "That's not possible. You're..."

_Dead?_ His old Master's amusement filled the room. _That is true, Padawan, but let me ask you a question. Do spirits die?_

Obi-Wan stood corrected. "I still don't understand how you are in my head."

_I'm not in your head, Obi-Wan. I am in the Force. You are in the in it as well. And let me tell you, you just broadcasted your thoughts to all of us._

"Us?" Obi-Wan snapped his mouth shut as Padmé stirred in her sleep. He quickly left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall to an empty room and closed the door. "Us?" he repeated incredulously.

_Yes, Padawan. Us. When I said "spirits" in plural form, I meant it in plural form. There is not just me. There is _all_ of us._

"All?" Obi-Wan murmured in awe.

_Yes Obi-Wan. You do not have to repeat everything I say._

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak.

_But I suppose you may if you wish._

_You did not fail as a Master, Obi-Wan. Anakin's fall was his choice, not your mistake. You are a great teacher. I could see it. I could always see it in you, even when we were young. _

"Bant?" Obi-Wan whispered as he recognized the soft, friendly voice of his friend.

_Yes? _ came the shy voice.

"Bant…you're there. I can feel you." Obi-Wan closed his eyes. In memory he could see her clearly. Her silver eyes shone with joy. _I'm not alone._

_You are _never_ alone Obi-Wan. We will always be with you._

Horrendousscreams broke Obi-Wan's thoughts. Things crashed in the medical room in the back of the ship. "Oh boy," Obi-Wan murmured to himself. This was the moment of truth, or not. _Will he turn back to the light? Was my choice the right one? _He did not get a verbal answer, only a feeling that those he loved were with him, helping him. It was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Star Wars and all its characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas. His, not mine. Don't sue me._

Obi-Wan walked past the cockpit as he made his way towards the sounds of flying objects shattering against the wall. Threepio started following him.

"Oh Master Kenobi! Master Ani is acting quite strange. Do you need-"

"No Threepio. _Stay here, _and keep the ship headed towards Polis Massa." Obi-Wan continued his swift walking. The screaming had been reduced to tired, frustrated moans.

"I do say, everyone is certainly acting strange around here," Threepio commented to R2D2 as he rolled around the corner.

Obi-Wan opened the door and quietly walked in, ignoring the equipment that flew past him. He waited a few moments until Anakin had grown tired and stopped throwing things to speak. "Anakin," he said quietly and very, very gently.

Anakin eyes darted towards Obi-Wan, growing hateful and angry. "_You!_" His mechanical and human hand both formed into shaking fists. "_You_ did this to me!"

Obi-Wan was silent. He had not really thought about what to say to Anakin when this time came. The only thing he could get out was, "I'm so sorry, Anakin."

"_Sorry?_ You're not sorry! You _wanted_ to make me a _freak_!" Anakin screamed. He began hurling more objects at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dodged them. Though Anakin was powerful, he was still injured, and so his aim was off, thankfully.

"Anakin, listen to me for one-"

"Why would I listen to _you!_" Anakin yelled. "All you ever did was lecture me! You took my love, my life…you took _everything_ away from me!"

"That's not true, Anakin!" Obi-Wan argued. "Who took away your life and love, Anakin? Me? What exactly did I do to deprive you of those things?"

"You…you…"

"By turning to the Dark Side you took your _own _life away!" Obi-Wan said strongly. How could Anakin be blaming _him_ for all of this? "You turned Padmé against you because of what you've-"

"_Shut up!_" Anakin roared. His hand reached out and clutched at the air. Obi-Wan felt the Dark Side of the Force fill the room, then home in on his throat. Anakin's hold lifted him off the floor and slammed him back into the wall. Anakin's eyes suddenly filled with satisfaction as Obi-Wan tried to gasp for air.

"You know, _Master_," he sneered. "I never realized how easily I could kill you. All I ever had to do was squeeze…harder." With that word he clasped his hand tighter, strengthening his grip in the Force. Obi-Wan's vision began to gray out, and Anakin's triumphant speech became slurred ramblings. Still, he fought, trying to gasp for air.

He barely heard Anakin's snarl of frustration, as if it were far away instead of only ten feet away from him.

"Aren't you dead _yet_?" Anakin growled, slamming Obi-Wan several times into the wall.

Obi-Wan scarcely felt it. He had a sudden realization come over his hazy thoughts; he was going to die. Here, now. Killed by the man he had tried to save from himself. Obi-Wan knew that he would never win the battle to live.

Padmé awoke to shouting, snarling, and lots and lots of loud, sickening thuds coming from the back part of the ship. She instantly recognized Anakin's voice, and got up as quickly as she could. She had to go to him; she was his wife.

Padmé walked down the hallway, holding her swollen stomach. She didn't when exactly her child was coming, but she knew it would be soon. And though she still loved Anakin and was not afraid of him, she hoped he wouldn't harm her again, for their baby's sake.

Padmé opened the door to find Obi-Wan's limp body hanging in the air, lifted by the Force…and Anakin's hand. "_Anakin!_" she screamed. Anakin turned his head towards the sound of her voice, but did not let go of Obi-Wan.

"Anakin let _go_ of him!" she pleaded. Padmé didn't know what to do. She could not even begin to convince Anakin to do something when his mind was set, especially now. "Anakin, _please…_" she cried. "You'll _kill_ him!"

"Good!" Anakin yelled. "I _want_ him die!"

Padmé was shaken by his words, though she had heard them before. His anger had complete control of him. Padmé hobbled over to where Anakin lay and desperately tried to uncurl his fist and force his hand down onto his bed. She didn't know anything about the Force, but maybe it would break his concentration on Obi-Wan's throat. She finally managed to shove his arm down and then strapped it down to the bed. Anakin screamed in protest and thrashed about, but his absorption in killing Obi-Wan had been broken. Padmé heard the man fall to the floor behind her.

Padmé once again shuffled as quickly as she could over to Obi-Wan, who was thankfully very close to the door. She slipped her arms around his body and carefully dragged him out of the room, then flipped around and closed and locked the door just in time to hear a large object collide with Anakin's side of the door.

Padmé leaned down to place her hand on Obi-Wan's chest. She had not realized how worried she had been until she let out a sigh of relief that he was still alive. She did not know how long Obi-Wan had been hanging choking in the air, but if it had been enough to make him black out, it could have also been enough to kill him. Padmé leaned against the wall in her relief of getting out of a rather sticky situation and also in exhaustion. It wasn't that Obi-Wan was unbelievably heavy to drag, but she just wasn't up to it. She was barely up to walking around the ship. "Threepio!" Padmé called weakly, knowing she would need help to get Obi-Wan off the floor and out of the hallway.

"Yes, Miss Padmé?" came Threepio's cheerful, mechanical voice as he walked down the hallway. "Oh _my_!" he exclaimed as he saw Obi-Wan on the floor and Padmé about to join him there. "What-?"

"Threepio," Padmé said tiredly. "Can you please help me get him into my room?"

"Certainly," said the droid a little curtly. He was getting slightly annoyed that the two supposedly "friendly" humans on this ship that he was _supposed_ to get along with were interrupting him. Nevertheless, Threepio still assisted his mistress in moving the unconscious Jedi Master to a better location than the floor.

Once in her room, Padmé dismissed the droid and began tending to Obi-Wan. She was no healer, but she could tell he shouldn't merely be left alone on a bed. He had just been choked for one, and his left arm was bent at a place it wasn't supposed to be. Padmé knew it was broken; it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

She carefully rolled up his sleeve, wincing as Obi-Wan automatically sucked in a breath as she gently straightened his arm. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan," she murmured. Grabbing a splint from a drawer next to her, Padmé began wrapping from the top of his elbow. She could still hear Anakin having a fit in the other room, but she was too preoccupied in caring for Obi-Wan to pay much attention.

"This was my fault," Obi-Wan whispered. "I blame myself."

Padmé looked, surprised down at Obi-Wan. She hadn't known he was awake. "No," she told him. "It wasn't your fault. He got angry."

"No. I got him angry. I shouldn't have…my fault…" He sucked in another breath as Padmé touched the broken part of his arm to wrap it. Padmé tried to be gentle.

"Do you want me to stop? I will," she offered. She felt bad causing him more pain.

"No…it has to be done," Obi-Wan told her. "Wrap it a little more tightly there," he added when she was finished.

"But, that's where-"

"Precisely. That's why it needs it." Padmé looked at him as if he were crazy, but did what he said. She wrapped it more tightly around the place the bone had split. Obi-Wan didn't make a sound. When she looked up, he had shut his eyes and turned away, gritting his teeth.

"I'm so sorry Obi-Wan," she whispered. Padmé couldn't say sorry enough. She had so many things to be sorry for.

Obi-Wan turned back towards her. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he corrected her softly. "There's only one person on this ship who should be sorry. Me."

"What did you ever do?" Padmé almost laughed. "You're the one who's done everything right. Believed in the right things, stayed on the right path, done everything that you could to make everything right in this galaxy." She began to cry. "Look at Anakin and I. We married each other knowing it was wrong. He turned, knowing it was wrong. I yelled at you and deceived you to hide him, knowing it was wrong," she cried. "I can't even wrap your arm the right way!" Padmé gazed back at Obi-Wan. "How can you say you're in the wrong?"

Obi-Wan gazed back at her, his gray-blue eyes filled with concern for her. "At least you did it out of love," he said slowly. He looked away from her to stare at the ceiling. "I loved Anakin too," he said quietly. Tears began filling his eyes. "I loved him so much I was willing to look over all his faults. I ignored the fact that those faults could be dangerous to him, and the ones he loved, if used the wrong way. And that's precisely what happened. The Sith fashioned his faults into a weapon, and used it against all the ones he loved." He closed his eyes, causing the tears to spill over onto his cheeks. "That's why I blame myself."

Threepio walked into the silent room. "We are approaching Polis Massa, Miss Padmé."

"Thank you Threepio," Padmé replied without looking up. "I'll let them know we're coming. Prepare the transmission for me please."

Threepio turned and walked out to carry out his task. Padmé stayed for a short while longer. Obi-Wan was a good, close friend. She hoped that he was all right, physically and emotionally. She hoped that things could eventually go back to what they were…she secretly hoped for this, but knew it could never be. Padmé didn't know what had become of the Jedi, Anakin had turned, and evil controlled every life in existence. How could things possibly be happy again?

"Miss Padmé…?" a voice called from the cockpit. "I have prepared the transmission for you."

"That's my cue," Padmé told Obi-Wan. Padmé stood and walked out towards the cockpit. Threepio moved aside for her as she went to the communications transceiver. "Polis Massa port, this is Padmé Amidala. I ask permission to land. Skywalker and Kenobi are aboard."

"Roger that," came another voice over the line. "Permission granted. Anything else for you M'Lady?"

"I need medics to meet us as soon as we land, thank you," Padmé added in response to the receiver's question.

"Very good. We'll meet you there."

Padmé ended the transmission and sat in the pilot's seat, guiding the ship towards Polis Massa's landing bay. Below her a team of four healers and medics stood at the edge of the landing platform.

As soon as the ship touched ground, Padmé lowered the landing ramp and the waiting people came aboard. Padmé stood to meet them. One of them, clearly concerned, came over to her.

"M'Lady, you should be resting," the young woman medic said, not asking how or why the Senator was suddenly pregnant and looking very pale. Padmé shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Obi-Wan and Anakin need more help than I do."

"Where are they?"

"They're back here." Padmé began walking as fast as she could to the back recovery rooms, but stumbled a bit. The woman medic placed her hand on Padmé's shoulder and led her to the pilot's chair where she had just been sitting. "You really should rest M'Lady. We'll take care of your friends," she told Padmé gently.

"I will," Padmé replied, now wanting to rest. She was tired. So she watched from her chair as the medical team scattered throughout the ship. Then Padmé remembered Anakin. "Be careful with Anakin," she called weakly. "He's…" She hesitated. Padmé loved Anakin deeply. It hurt her to call him dangerous. "He's been a little edgy."

The last medic nodded at her that they would as he followed the others.

Two medics came out moving Obi-Wan out of the ship. Padmé sighed in relief. At least now he was in better hands than hers. Seconds later, she heard screams. Or at least, screams that were higher than they had been before. They were now trying to get Anakin out of the room, and they weren't very successful so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Star Wars and all its characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas. His, not mine. Don't sue me._

After a long period of yelling from Anakin and reasoning from the medic team, Anakin was moved out of Padmé's skiff and into the medical center. Padmé watched all of this in near-tears. This was her husband…_her_ husband…the one who had always been so loving, caring, and passionate about everything he did. He had changed, and done a complete about-face. Now he was only passionate about his new power he had achieved from this Darth Sidious.

Did he even love her anymore?

Even before the thought had finished itself Padmé was scolding herself. How could she even think that? Of _course_ he still loved her! _He can't completely turn away from me…he couldn't do that. He wouldn't. Not Anakin._

"M'Lady?"

Padmé looked up from her own thoughts to see the young medic she had encountered earlier. "M'Lady are you ready to come inside?" The young woman gazed at her with a concerned look. Padmé nodded and the medic helped her up and out of her ship towards the medical center.

The inside of the small building looked much, much more inviting and comforting than Padmé had thought it would look; she didn't know why. It just looked…safe.

She learned that the young woman medic's name was Myra, and that she would be watching over her for as long as she was here. Myra advised her strongly to stay in her room and rest.

Padmé knew that already of course. That was what she physically felt like doing. But she also felt that she had to be strong for both Anakin and Obi-Wan. She couldn't just lie on a bed and do nothing. She had a duty. Padmé forced herself to think of her child though, and remained lying in her room. Even so, she demanded to receive an update on both her husband's and her friend's conditions as much as she could.

Myra came in again, returning Padmé expectant look with a more weary one. "Well M'Lady…"

"First I would like to hear about Anakin please," she said in her "senator" voice.

"He is doing fine. He got some minor burns on the lower part of his leg ends, but nothing too serious. He goes into surgery tomorrow to get his new mechanical legs attached," she said smiling.

"How is he…emotionally?"

Myra's mouth transformed from a happy smile to a grim line. "He is all right now. We had to sedate him M'Lady. He would not let us treat him. He was…" Myra hesitated. "He was throwing equipment across the room. He was putting the rest of us in danger-"

"Anakin isn't dangerous," Padmé said rather sternly. Myra looked a little taken back, so Padmé apologized. "He's just…he's been through a lot."

Myra nodded in understanding. "I'm sure he has been." She walked closer to Padmé's bedside. "M'Lady-"

"Padmé," Padmé told her. She made a little face and then smiled. "I do get tired of people calling me that all the time."

Myra returned her friendly smile. "Padmé then. From the tests we took when you first came in, we've concluded that you are having only one child. You are having twins."

Padmé was stunned. A happy stunned of course. She was so happily surprised that all she could manage to reply was "I am?"

Myra almost laughed. "Yes. Twins." She finally let herself laugh at Padmé astonished expression. "Is there anything I can get for you Padmé?"

"You haven't told me how Obi-Wan is yet, Myra," Padmé reminded her. Once again, Myra's face didn't look too happy.

"He will live of course, and is doing particularly well for injuries such as his." Myra paused.

"And?"

"He has a major concussion, many of his ribs are cracked along with his arm, and he has bruises all over his body." Myra peered down at her. "What happened?"

Padmé knew in the back of her mind, but it would prove even more that Anakin was indeed dangerous. _He's not dangerous, he's _not_ dangerous…_ But even she could not hold the truth back from herself.

Myra took one look at Padmé's face and knew. "It was Anakin, wasn't it?"

Tears sprang to Padmé's eyes, but she blinked them back. All of them. She had to be strong. She couldn't break down, especially in a time like this. "He's not _dangerous,_" she whispered.

Myra knelt down so that she was eye-level with Padmé. "I hate to say it, but right now, he is. But he doesn't have to be forever. I'm sure that with time and a little de-stressing period, things will work out for him and you."

Padmé nodded. "I do hope they will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Star Wars and all its characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas. His, not mine. Don't sue me._

Myra led Padmé to Obi-Wan's room, no more than two doors down from her own. Myra paused at the door, turning to Padmé. "He will more than likely be asleep. If he wakes, that's his problem," Myra said with a little smirk. "But don't try to wake him yourself."

_Like if I'm really that dumb about these sort of things,_ Padmé thought while still smiling and nodding at Myra. "I understand."

Myra nodded, opened the door for Padmé, and left.

Padmé watched Obi-Wan sleep. She envied him, looking so peaceful. Though her face looked serene and under control, her heart was churning. She was so full of questions about everything. _Enough about my own worries…goodness, _everyone_ has more things to worry about than I do,_ she told herself. Focusing on others worries usually made her own seem rather small.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see Padmé's worried face looking down at him. As soon as she realized he was awake though, she smiled broadly.

"How are you feeling Obi-Wan?" she asked quietly.

"Like I got run over by a speeder," Obi-Wan replied, smiling a little himself. Padmé almost laughed at that, but then her face twisted up in an effort to hold back her tears. "I'm so sorry for what happened. All of it. For everything…"

"Padmé," Obi-Wan tried to persuade her. "It wasn't your fault. Not at all. It was Anakin's choice. Everything he has done was _his_ choice." Realizing he was now partially sitting up and that his head and sides didn't like it, he lay back. "And I won't hear any more of it," he said, with a small smile on his face.

Padmé nodded and wiped her eyes. She stared at the opposite wall, looking very fearful. "I can't help but worry about the future. What will I do? What will Anakin do? What will _you_ do?" She herself looked a bit baffled by her flurry of questions.

"I honestly don't know right now…" Obi-Wan murmured with his eyes closed. "I'd rather not think about it at the present moment. I suppose that I must go into hiding somewhere, and so should you." He sighed. "And Anakin," he added. "That is the only way that we will all be safe from the Emperor."

Padmé suddenly looked quite full of determination, and began entering into her "Senator" mode. "We can't just _hide_ from that monster! We cannot leave the galaxy in his hands! He'll destroy all that the Republic and the Senate ever worked for!"  
Obi-Wan honestly agreed with her, but with the way his head was feeling at the present moment made him want to hide from the monster rather than fight it. "That's all we can do for now," Obi-Wan told her, about ready to drift off. Even with his eyes closed and his senses fogged, he knew that Padmé, though somewhat frightened of this whole situation, was not going to be easily daunted in her opinion on the Emperor's rule. Eventually she would fight till her death to restore democracy to the galaxy, as would he.

Just not right now.

He heard a soft female voice call Padmé, then her hand atop his. "I have to go Obi-Wan," she whispered to him. "Good bye. I wish you well until we see each other again." Obi-Wan nodded to her, and she left.

As she and Myra walked out of Obi-Wan's room, Padmé felt a new surge of confidence, as if some old fighting spirit had resurfaced itself within her. She felt ready for whatever was to be thrown at her.

Well, almost anything.

Anything except her husband's screams from down the hall.

Padmé practically ran down the corridor to the source of her Ani's agony, despite Myra's persistent words that floated after her to slow down. She didn't listen.

She threw open the door just as some equipment went flying right above her head. It seemed that Anakin's favorite things to through in his tantrums were particularly large and sharp pieces of equipment. A hand practically jerked her back outside the doorway.

"You can't go in there Padmé!" Myra said rather firmly as all the attendants standing in the hallway scattered and a stretcher flew out the door and hit the opposite wall.

"But I _have_ to!"

"_No._ You _don't,_" Myra told her firmly again. "I marvel and admire your loyalty, m'lady, but going in there is…is…" Myra searched and searched for a nice way to put the words in her head into. "Not permitted," she finally decided.

The logical side of Padmé's mind told her that she was indeed wrong to venture so willingly into that kind of a situation, but her heart needed to see Anakin. "When will I be _able_ to see Anakin again?" she asked Myra.

Myra shook her head. "I honestly do not know," she replied. Padmé nodded, pursing her lips together. She didn't like this whole situation. Not at all. Who had gotten them into this mess? Whoever it was was going to get a very, very long lecture from her on how she despised them for getting her, Obi-Wan, and Anakin into this mess.

But it _was_ Anakin who had gotten them all into this mess…

Padmé thought of the prophecy that Anakin had always complained so much about in the past as Myra led her back to her room. The Chosen One. _He_ was the Chosen One. Chosen for what? To be evil? To forget his family and friends and follow the path of a Sith? He was _supposed_ to defeat the Sith, not be his right-hand-man in ruling the galaxy.

_Well, if he put us into this situation, maybe, just maybe, he can get us out. Somehow. I believe in you, my Ani. See us through. Come back to us, my love._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Star Wars and all its characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas. His, not mine. Don't sue me._

_He could see Anakin in the distance. His friend was screaming and on his knees, flames engulfing him. Burning him. Hurting him. "Master!" he cried out in agony. _

_"I'm coming, Anakin!" Obi-Wan called back. He ran as fast as he could towards his friend…but he never seemed to get any closer. Darkness surrounded him and pulled him back. He fought it, but Anakin was getting farther and farther away. He became submerged in the darkness. His former apprentice's eyes grew hateful and as yellow and hot as the fire that was burning him. Anakin stood, still staring at Obi-Wan in hate. "MASTER!" he screamed._

"_Anakin!_" Obi-Wan sat straight up in his bed, instantly regretting it as sharp pain went through his sides. Groaning, he let himself fall back against the bed. _Just a nightmare…it's not real. It's _not _real._

A hand lightly touched his hand and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked at the figure beside him, glowing in the moon light. "Obi-Wan? Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine Padmé."

"Are you sure? It sounded really bad..."

"How would you know?"

Padmé smiled sympathetically. "Anakin used to have night mares all the time. Usually about his mother, or me, or you. I can tell when they are really bad. I have experience."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well I'm perfectly fine now, so…you can go back to bed."

But the Senator sat in a chair instead. _She really is quite stubborn_, Obi-Wan thought to himself. "I couldn't sleep either. I'm so worried about Anakin."

"We all are," Obi-Wan reminded her. He shifted uncomfortably. "I _despise_ lying here in this blasted bed." He carefully swung his legs over the side.

"What do you think you are doing?" Padmé asked him sternly, as if she were another of the bothersome nurses that always seemed to hover over him.

"I'm getting up."

"But you can't-I mean you shouldn't…what if someone catches you?"

"What if someone catches _you_ out of your _room_?"

Padmé pursed her lips together, then got up and helped him. "Thank you," he said.

"You can't stand sitting still can you?" Padmé asked him.

"I can't stand being useless and doing nothing all day long."

Padmé shook her head at him. "You and Anakin are so much alike. But please-" She stopped, and her eyes widened. She touched her stomach.

"Padmé? Are you-"

"They're coming…" she gasped. Obi-Wan hurriedly called for a nurse, then helped a stumbling Padmé back into her room and onto her bed.

Myra, along with five other doctors and nurses, came running down the hall. She glared at Obi-Wan as she walked past him. The team began helping Padmé to deliver her children and Myra firmly took Obi-Wan's arm and led him to a chair and sat him down.

"Stay," she told him sternly as if he were a disobedient Gungan blarth.

"But I-"

"_Stay_," she commanded again. So once again, Obi-Wan sat useless while others busily tended to Padmé, who was screaming and crying at the pain of childbirth.

_Anakin should be here,_ Obi-Wan thought. _His wife needs him…his children are being born._

"Obi-Wan…" Padmé gasped from her bed. "_Obi-Wan…_"

Obi-Wan heaved himself out of his chair and walked quickly to Padmé side, smiling triumphantly at the still glaring Myra as he walked past her.

For hours Obi-Wan faithfully stood beside Padmé, squeezing her hand and encouraging her, but all the while feeling guilty about it. Anakin_ is the father…this is what _he _should be doing… _But Padmé needed him. He would be there for her, even if Anakin wasn't.

At last, Padmé's children were brought into the world. Luke and Leia were cleaned and handed to their mother, one at a time.

"Obi-Wan…" Padmé whispered. "Thank you…thank you for everything…you did for me, and for Anakin."

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat at the deathly look in her eyes, the fading light of her soul. "Padmé, your children _need_ you…Anakin needs you…" _She can't die…she can't…_

_She will not die, _a gentle voice told him. _She would have if you had not saved the person that is her life._

_Anakin…but they will never be the same. _

_I'm afraid not…but their love is still alive. And so she shall live._

"All right, Mister." Myra's frustrated voice broke off Obi-Wan's connection with his Master. "Back to your room. Try to sleep this time." And with that, Myra dragged him back to his room, forced him back in his bed, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it, sighing. "Negotiator, eh? More like the King of Stubbornness."

**I'm SO sorry that the last couple chapters have been so short guys...but you know how the end of the school year goes with finals... The next ones will be longer I _promise._**

**_Reviews are wanted! I hope you are liking it so far... _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Star Wars and all its characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas. His, not mine. Don't sue me._

Anakin turned his head towards the beam of light that streamed into the room, and into his tired eyes. He groaned, already frustrated. The brightness made his eyes hurt.

He was on his back, staring at a very white ceiling. In fact, the whole room was white. Too white, he noted, to be normal. Even though the shaped of things within the room were still quite smeared in his line of vision, he immediately guessed where he was: a hospital.

As his vision came into focus he noticed what he presumed was a nurse walking around the room, straightening things up, looking at him…

As soon as the nurse saw he was awake, her eyes widened, and she walked as fast as she could from the room. A moment later came the yell of, "who's in charge of the anesthetics around here?"

The next moment, a man came shuffling into the room. He looked rather tired. Had Anakin been in his right mind, he would have wondered why. But he wasn't, and so he didn't care a bit.

"Hello, Anakin," the man said to him with a weary smile. A weary smile, not an uneasy smile. Anakin pondered that. This man was not afraid of him. _Well he should be,_ Anakin thought angrily. But he listened. He didn't want to, but he was tired himself.

"I am happy to say there is not much to tell you. You are doing very well for your injuries, your prosthetic legs are in place and movable, and the minor burns on your legs are healing nicely. You should be up and outa here in about ten days." The doctor smiled at Anakin, expecting him to say something along the lines of "thank you doctor!" or perhaps "I am glad to hear that." But all he got was a cold stare. "If you are waiting for me to give you bad news, you can put your worries to rest. There is none," he added.

Anakin's thoughts jumped immediately to his wife. Where was she? They would probably _never_ let him see her, unless…

Unless he pretended to be a good little, not-a-Sith-apprentice, young man.

Anakin smiled. "Thank you, doctor," he said to the man. The man smiled back at him.

"You're very welcome, Anakin." Anakin's face darkened. "What's the matter?" the doctor asked, clearly concerned.

Anakin was in fact concerned for his wife. He wasn't faking that at all. But he had to put on a good attitude for the doctors around here to get them to let him out of his room. Perhaps then, he could make his escape. "It's Padmé Amidala sir…is she…is she all right?"

The doctor looked almost skeptical. "Of what concern is she to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Our friendship goes back a long ways," Anakin told him, as if recalling some long and distant memory. "I heard she was hurt during the rebellion…"

"Not hurt really," the doctor explained. "She has given birth to twins. Though we are left to wonder who the father was…no one seems to know. No one even noticed that she was with child."

"I would not know, sir," Anakin said with believable puzzlement. "But…may I see her? I need to know if she is all right…"

"I'm sorry sir," the doctor said gently. "But we cannot permit you to see her. She is…still recovering from child birth. But I can assure you, she and her children are quite all right."

Anakin's face fell. He let tears spill down his cheeks, but he nodded. "I understand. Well…tell her then…that I wish her well."

The doctor nodded. "I will do that for you." He paused. Anakin didn't even have to look at him to see the struggle on the doctor's face. He finally sighed. "Oh…very well. Only for a short time. I'm sure that since you are good friends that she will not mind a visitor."

As the doctor led him down the hall, Anakin was taking note of everything around him. He hardly paid any attention to his new legs, which were functioning well anyway. He noticed the security systems, along with different exits and where they led to. He even was looking into the minds of the security sitting behind the desk; who was weak and who was strong. All things he would need to know for later.

And later wasn't that far away.

The doctor opened the door to the room to his right, and they walked in. Myra smiled at the doctor, but when she glanced at Anakin, she scowled. She walked over to the doctor, whispering something to him that would be out of range for a _normal_ person, but for Anakin…

"Are you _sure_ that you should be letting him in here with her still…?"

"It's all right. He's just worrying about her…I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a good friend visit her."

"You don't understand, he's-" The doctor put up a hand.

"We'll leave you now," the doctor told Anakin. "Just don't be too long."

"I won't," Anakin reassured the doctor with a smile. The doctor nodded and closed the door behind him and Myra, who was looking positively furious that the doctor would not believe or listen to her. Anakin chuckled. _He really should,_ Anakin thought. _But he is blind._

Anakin's heart melted as he looked at his wife's face. The Sith had touched and twisted every part of his heart and mind except for this…

His love.

The love of his life. The one he would die for, the one he would kill for, _had_ killed for…

She looked so peaceful, sleeping upon her bed, dressed in a simple white gown. Beside her, two babies slept soundly as well. Anakin walked over to them, smiling softly in spite of himself as he gazed down at their innocent faces. His children, his own.

"Anakin!" Padmé whispered. Anakin spun around and looked down at her. He was both horrified and drawn in by what he saw. Her eyes were big and round with fear, and it scared him. How could she be afraid of him? He had saved her life with his new power! How could it have been anybody else? No one had the power that he did…

But he could sense something within her. It was love. Her love still burned for him and him alone within her heart, and that was all that mattered to him. As long as she still loved him.

"My love," he whispered back. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck, and elevated itself up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I missed you," he whispered. "I was afraid for you and the…babies."

She gazed at them. "Aren't they beautiful…?"

"They are. I didn't know we were having…"

"Neither did I." She sighed, then looked up at him. "Anakin, you must promise me something…"

"Anything for you."

"Anakin, please…please stop this."

Anakin's face darkened. He refused to accept it. "Stop what? I am not doing anything wrong. I am simply loving you and our children. Is there anything wrong in that?" he asked strongly.

Padmé looked a little taken back but not swayed. "If you love me, give up this dark power." She looked him in the eyes, searching his soul. "You can only love one. Not both. You must choose one." Her eyes filled with tears. "I do hope it is me."

Anakin straightened, and stared down at her in disbelief, and in anger. His lips trembled, his fists clenched, but he could not move. He could not hurt her. He wouldn't let the things they said about him come true. Surely an all-powerful being like him could possess power and love and sustain both.

The doctor peeked into the room. "Anakin?" he said gently. "I'm sorry but…we must allow Senator Amidala to rest."

Anakin nodded quickly and left the room without a goodbye, nor a smile.


End file.
